jason mckonnell begining
by vampirelover17randi
Summary: this is a kool new story. i hope it gets many views and messages. well, this is only the characters but i will post as fast as i can. promice.


I sat on the floor of Yuki's mansion, holding my head with one hand as I let the alcohol sink in. it felt really good, but my head was hurting, a little. And all I wanted to do was laugh. Though it was a weak laugh. My friend Yuki sat next to me. We had like 3 beers, but a kid kept saying that we had like, 20 of 'them. I don't know where he got that from.

I leaned back and hit something. It was hard. I turned and realized it was the edge of the bed .it didn't hurt, cause I was so fucked up. I laughed about it actually. Loll. Yuki started to get up. He was by my ear and whispered something, although I couldn't really hear cause of my headache. He grabbed my feet, and pulled me down. I spilled some of my beer, and was a little mad about it, but again, I laughed. I hit my head pretty hard and weakly said "ow". Yuki didn't care. He continued with whatever he was doing.

He had already unbuttoned my pants by now, and was on his way to my shirt. I wasn't really caring cause I was messed up right now. I put my beer down, realizing he didn't have his anymore. Now, I was in my bra and underwear. My pretty lace pink bra. And my underwear to match. His lips came to mine quickly and eagerly. I placed my hand behind his head and deepened the kiss with my tongue.

Of course, Yuki and I are not dating. We just happened to be fucked up right now. In fact, he is engaged. To the prettiest girl in the high school. Well, high school is over with now. This is a party that us teens threw.

Yuki kissed down my neck and collarbone. I gasped at that. He started to pull my underwear down. Kissing down further. My breast… my stomach and bellybutton.. My hips… my pelvic bone.. My….

After what seemed like 10 minutes of this, he finally whipped it out, and entered me. I wasn't expecting us to go this far. But the pleasure was so good, I didn't want to tell him to stop. He kissed my lips again, and other spots multiple times. I was in heaven.

The next morning… I was sleeping on the bed we had been at last night. Pain was still inside me from last night. I couldn't remember what had happened. Yuki was all I remembered. And alcohol. And the party. What happened at the party? Why am I in Yuki's bed? I looked over at the door, juicily, as it opened.

"Yuki?" I asked. "yea. Who else would walk in my room?" he asked rhetorically. "dude, why am I in your bed?" I asked, holding my head with my hand. "and why does my head hurt?" I added. "cause u cant get up, cause of ur head. And u are in my bed cause you had a rough night last night." he smirked. I gave him a look. What did he mean by that? 'a rough night?'

"yuki, I gotta get home." I said, trying to get out of bed. But clumsy me fell off of the, seems like 4 foort off the floor, bed. Yuki looked over the edge to where I laid dumbly on the floor. I was embarrassed when he busted into laughter. "im gonna kill you!" I growled through clenched teeth. "what! Im sorry if u look funny the way you fell onto the floor. Its not my fault you fell." he said, still laughing, but helped me up. I at on the bed. "no. but it is your fault for getting a bed that's 4 feet off the floor." I mumbled, covering myself back up. Then I jumped in surprise as I remembered something.

I gasped. "I just remembered! I have to be home today. If im not, my mom's gonna kill me! Litereally! She beats me and everything!" I yelled, scared. Yuki leaned close to me. "hey. Calm down, Jodi. Everthing is going to be alright. I will talk to your mom." he said. I know I didn't have to tell him that stuff, only because I have known him for years. Haha. But I felt like I had to remind him.

My mom has been abusive to me all my life. My father died when I was little so, I never spent much time with him. But I spent more time with him than I did with my own mother. I watched helplessly as he raised a "one minute" finger, and exited the room with his cell phone. Memories of my father flooded my head as the realisation kicked in that I might have to be home, now! And my mom would beat me.

After I went on with those memories, I started feeling sleepy. But I couldn't sleep now. I had to know what my mom said to Yuki. But, when I looked at the clock on Yuki's nightstand, I saw that it was three in the morning! I laid down, hoping to just rest. But before I knew it, I was out.

Yuki's POV

It was not seven in the morning. Her mom agreed to have her here until eight. I lightly shoved Jodi. It took a lot for me to not repeat last night. Because of the outfit she was put in by my maids. Sometimes I love my maids. Today was that day. I shoved her again, and whispered her name. "Jodi…Jodi…" she moved alittle bit, and said, "nnn" I knew that was her way of saying 'go away!' but I never listin. I sat on her, as if I was going to make out with her. She sat up quickly, throwing me off of the bed. She looked over the edge, and laughed. "how does it feel, Yuki?" she asked. "yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." I said standing up. It didn't hurt m as much as it did her.

"so what did my mom say?" she asked eagerly, as I sat on my bed. "she said you can stay until eight. But that's it. Then she wants you home by nine-thirty." I said. "nine-thirty? That only gives me half an hour! It is at least ten miles from here to my house! Omg, what am I going to do?" she was freaking out. I grabbed her wrist so she couldn't fling it and hurt me, like she almost did. "Jodi, calm down, I will drive you home." I said., smiling. She seemed to calm down. She laid back down. "okay, I guess that would be goods. Thanks." she said. "oh no, your not laying back down!your not going back to sleep." I laughed, as she tried to free her hand. I had the tighter grip. I always did. "but im tired!" she geoaned. "no!" I laughrf, playfully.

A knock on the door scared her, making her jump, and my hand tightened around her wrist, without looking away from her. She looked up at me, and I was smiling, her expression was startled because of the knock on the door. "coming." I said., in a normal volume. I let her wrist go, and walked to the door.

"sir, your breakfast is here." my waiter, James said. "oh, thanks you, James. Jodi, would you like anything to eat?" I asked jodi. "no im good." she said. I smiled at her, happy she wasn't asleep.

Jodi's POV

I wanted to fall back asleep. Really. But I knew I would be woken up again. And who knows what would be entering his mind the second time? Yuki walked over with his breakfast. I snatched a bite and took off running , when he noticed. I was still chewing it, when I tripped, forgetting that I was in pain still, from last night. Yuki laughed again, and helped me up.

Leter, I waiting outside, waiting for Yuki to be ready to drop me off at my house. Finally he came out of the mansion. As he walked passed me, he slowed down enough to take my chin, and bring it closer to his lips. I stood confused as I took a step back. "im having another party. Will you come tonight? We can have fun, again." he said, looking me up and down, then getting into his car. I walked, hurriedly to the passenger side, but didn't get in. I poked my head in the car through the window. "what did you mean by that?" I asked. He looked up at me from his seat buckle, as he was buckling himself in. "im having a party. Do you want to come? that's not hard to understand, Jodi." he said. "no, you said, 'we can have fun, again.' what did you mean by that?" I asked, a little angry now. "nothing. Just we will have fun. It is a party, Jodi." he said, knowledgeably. "whatever." I said, a little skeptical. I opened the door. As I sat down and closed the door, he looked me up and down again. Why was he doing that? He loked forward quickly. I put my seatbelt on as he put the car in drive. And then, we headed towards my house.


End file.
